When There's TroubleCall State Farm?
by Swallow Tale
Summary: When there's trouble, you know who to call...State Farm!


When There's Trouble…Call State Farm?

"Dude! Get out of the way!" Beastboy cried.

Sladebots fired at random at the Titans, and all five teens ducked and dodged out of the way. People screamed and ran away from the destruction happening around the city of Jump.

"Why of all times does Slade decide to attack us when were just about to have lunch! I'm starving I didn't even eat breakfast!" Beastboy whined.

"Well maybe if someone woke up early enough to have breakfast and didn't sleep in," Raven suggested to her green friend, as she flew past him and used her magic to put up a large protective shield in front of her. Beastboy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"It's not my fault; I have to have my beauty sleep!" He huffed.

Robin flung a hand full of bird-a-rangs at the bots chopping a few out of the hundreds of Sladebots heads off. Cyborg grabbed a nearby pole and swung multiple times. The robots closing in on him fast as they tried to get him from behind. Starfire flew to her friends rescue though and while in the air used her starbolts to destroy the bots on Cyborg. Beastboy who had transformed into a green ram, knocked over a couple of bots with his head; then turning back to normal he shook his head to clear it and turned to his right and spotted a Chinese Noodle shop. His mouth started to drool and his stomach growled, man he was hungry! He walked toward the shop slowly as if he were in some kind of trance. But when he got to the door a man in a white apron and hat appeared behind the glass door and quickly put a 'closed' sign on the door. Beastboy groaned and brought his hands to his head and ruffled his hair in frustration.

Slade had walked up to the front center of his army of Sladebots.

"It's over Robin. You and your little friends may as well give up," Slade said to Robin in his usual soft tone.

"No way!" Robin shouted.

"We're never giving up," Cyborg said determinedly.

"Yes, we shall fight to the end of which that is bitter!" Starfire cried.

"What they said," said Raven.

Beastboy was sitting in the midst of his friends crissed-crossed with his head down and a hand on his stomach as it growled loudly for everyone to hear. The other four Titans faces turned red in embarrassment. Suddenly a small blue car drove out of control and hit Robin's R-Cycle.

"NOO!" Robin cried out as his precious bike went soaring in to the air and crashed a few blocks away into a Wayne Enterprises building on the very high top floor. Robin fell on his knees in shock.

"My. Bike."

"Don't worry Rob I got you covered," said Cyborg to his friend calmly. Cyborg then cleared his throat and sang, "Like a good neighbor State Farm is there!"

Then suddenly a woman with shoulder length curly brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white blouse, a women's black dress suit, and black high heels poofed out of nowhere.

Beastboy was still seated on the ground and he and everyone else, except Cyborg, looked at the woman in wonder.

" Uh, Who's that?" Beastboy asked.

"Oh, that's my agent," said Cyborg.

"Hello, I'm Adeline Kane," said the woman sweetly. "I'll take care of your problem right away."

"Addie?" Slade asked in amazement. "You work for State Farm?"

"You know him?" Robin asked Adeline.

Adeline looked Slade up and down for a moment.

"Never seen him before in my life," Adeline said as she walked away but quickly turned around to say something to Slade. "And don't call me Addie!" then she stormed to where the blue car was to go talk to the man who was driving it.

"Cyborg, how did you make that happen? You know, make that lady appear out of nowhere," Robin asked.

"It's all part of the jingle man, go on, try it!"

"Um, alright, said Robin. "Like a good neighbor State Farm is there," Robin said with a tone that was not so sure.

"With a buffet!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Suddenly a large buffet of food appeared on the side of the road and Beastboy's mouth began to water again. He ran and got himself a plate of everything a vegetarian could want.

"Ooooh! And with the pod of the I!" Starfire shouted joyfully. A pink IPod poofed into her hand along with some matching pink head phones that were already on her head; she then touched the screen and started listening to "Stereo Hearts."

"mmm…how 'bout a book," said Raven dully. An Agatha Christie book with a black outline figure of Hercule Poirot on the cover popped out of nowhere in her hands. She opened it up. "That works."

"How about a giant anvil to crush all of those robots," Robin suggested. A giant anvil then fell from the sky and crushed every single one of Slade's minions. Slade looked back at his now destroyed army of Sladebots. He growled furiously and balled his fists.

"What are you going to do now Slade? Your bots are totaled!" Cyborg said with a smirk.

Slade just chuckled and turned to face his enemies.

"Do you Titans really believe you're the only ones with insurance?"

"What do you-," Robin began to ask but was cut short when something caught his eye. Beastboy stopped shoving tofu in his mouth and looked over at what Robin was seeing. Starfire pulled her headphones off her ears and put them around her neck and stared, Raven brought her book down and cocked a brow, Cyborg was just staring stupidly at what had appeared.

A small green gecko appeared walking on his two back legs like a human and walked over to Slade.

"Hey there mate, havin' some trouble?" The gecko spoke in a soft, Australian accent.

"You have Geico? You have got to be kidding me?" said Raven

"Why of course, it was so easy, a caveman could do it," Slade said.

Suddenly, a bunch of caveman came out of nowhere and tackled Slade and started to beat him up.

"Ooh, that's not pretty," said the gecko.

Adeline walked over to where the Titans were. "I'm sorry do to the fact that you are superheroes and have special abilities we can no longer accept your services,"

"WHAT!" the five Titans exclaimed together.

Slade walked up next to Adeline, a couple of rips and tears in his uniform. "Well I'm through with Geico, I hate lizards anyway."

"Oi, hurtful," said the gecko

"I guess I could make State Farm my new-" Slade started.

"We can't accept your services either," Adeline quickly snapped.

"Crap," said Slade

"What are we supposed to use for insurance then?" Cyborg asked.

As if on cue, a white duck flew in on the scene and landed on Beastboy's head.

"Alflack!" the duck screeched.

"Oh…that will do," said Cyborg.

-ST-

Okay I don't know if it's really that funny but I had some fun writing this. I also did it very quickly, so it's not perfect but I think it's okay Hope it was enjoyable! Review please, tell me what you think. (:

Ps. I don't know why Adeline is working 4 State Farm. You'll have to ask her.  
>REVIEW!<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


End file.
